


十日谈

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016





	十日谈

1

罗渽民讨厌八月十二日。

假意逢迎的“朋友”总是提前给他操办无聊的生日派对，定制高高的草莓蛋糕，泛着一股奶香；学校里的女生们送来带着鼠尾草香味的小礼物让他的鼻腔发痒，却依然要感谢地收下，然后把嘴角弯成一个完美的弧度；父母也总是忘了明天是什么日子，然后翻着账本，想起来明天是要账的截止日期。

他换了城市，八月十二日更成了一个糟糕的日子。

新的环境让人无所适从，新的邻居，新的同学，新的床和枕头，新的面孔，新的口音，他向来讨厌突如其来的改变。

他蹲在还没有书的书房里，窗外在下雨，淅淅沥沥没有停下的意思，还没布置好的新家散发着刺鼻的气味，忙碌的父母在一墙之隔的地方联系着中介讨回高昂的转让费。

母亲把他从床上叫醒，他早餐只喝了燕麦粥，却觉得异常地饱。

上楼的时候，母亲告诉他自己去一趟公司里，饿的话冰箱里有面包，出去的时候记得锁门。

罗渽民漫不经心地嗯了一声，回到房间百无聊赖地打开电脑，再熟悉不过的游戏界面上果不其然又闪烁着黄仁俊的头像——

“渽民呐，要一起吗？”

罗渽民皱皱眉头，虽然玩游戏这种事情他向来擅长，即使对方是个任何意识都没有菜鸟，他也可以轻松地带起来。

但他并不是很想带黄仁俊一起，他对黄仁俊总是有一种自己都形容不出来的感觉，讨厌说不上，说喜欢也是无稽之谈。无奈黄仁俊是他来到新环境后认识的最好说话的人，打好关系还是挺重要。这个很好骗的家伙至少在他熟悉新环境的这一段时间里能陪着他。

他怕孤独，总是习惯于强调自己对周边人的爱，虽然终究逃不过一个分别的命运，但是得到别人的关怀总是有安全感。从而即使是和陌生的人一起，也至少算是有人陪。

“好啊。”

黄仁俊选了ADC，跑向上路的时候惨死对方坦克之手，对话框里头队友毫不意外地开始把枪口指向黄仁俊，好脾气的人也没说什么，罗渽民从鼻腔里挤出一声，黄仁俊即使是喷回去也是个没理。

一局过半，黄仁俊回城了几回，然而罗渽民主观上并不想让黄仁俊有什么愉快的游戏体验——他渴望黄仁俊最好被骂怕了，然后再也不要和他一起打游戏。  
于是罗渽民转个头，没去救再一次残血的可怜ADC。

……

罗渽民揉揉太阳穴——其实黄仁俊本来应该是大家都喜欢的那种人，性格温顺，长得周正，笑得纯良无害，只可惜罗渽民不是大家。

黄仁俊是他一节公共课的课代表。

闷热的夏天，课堂里的人都昏昏欲睡。梳着地中海发型的老师抹一把额头上的汗叫人帮忙收作业。

从窗外吹进来的风有泥土的香，带着些阳光的焦味，罗渽民捏了捏自己短袖的一角，看着低头翻阅课件的老师，又看看他与后门的距离。

他要出去，理由充足。

一是他并没有写作业，二是外边必然比教室里清凉。

他收拾好桌面，拎着书包悠哉游哉地走向后门。

“这位同学。”黄仁俊就是在这个时候叫住他的。  
小课代表穿着件鹅黄色的短袖，黑色的头发乖顺地贴在额头上，声音不大，抿着嘴唇，还局促地抠了抠抱着的一摞笔记本。  
他内双的眼睛有点肿，罗渽民猜他昨晚可能没有睡好，额头上冒了一颗倔强的痘，走向罗渽民的时候白色匡威在地面上摩擦出了个滑稽的吱嘎声。

“这位同学你要去哪里？”

他盯着他，瞳孔缩成一个小点，罗渽民的目光与他短兵相接，短暂交锋后，终于认命地在心底叹了口气，“我那个椅子坏了，换一个位子。”

“这样的吗？”小课代表瞪大了眼睛，“这也没有多余的位置了，你和我去第一排坐吧！”

罗渽民从这一刻起就给黄仁俊戴了一个多管闲事的帽子，却同时觉得自己也和眼前这个穿着蠢不拉几半袖的课代表一样呆——首先，如果他直接说自己不舒服的话可以堂而皇之地逃离这个没营养的公共课；其次，即使他不撒任何谎也可以直接走，眼前这个看起来有点怯懦的人也不会拦住他；最后，自己这个连草稿都没打就脱口而出的这个谎真的毫无可信度，无奈课代表信了。

于是他认命地跟着穿着鹅黄色短袖的人走向第一排。

他从后边打量，男生后颈上与头发的交接处还长了金色的小绒毛，耳朵在阳光的照射下血管被透射得清清楚楚。

他骨架很小，坐在木质的椅子上都没有发出声音。

像个还没发育完全的小学生。

 

“我叫黄仁俊。”  
“罗渽民。”罗渽民露出个招牌笑容，他深谙笑容的奥妙，知道自己勾出来笑容的弧度能让人放下防备。  
“我没有见过你，你是新来的吗？”  
“对，我还不太熟悉这里……”  
“有什么不了解的可以问我。”

 

黄仁俊真的是个挺热心的好人，从学校的功能区再到一些小捷径都告诉地事无巨细，罗渽民微笑听着像是煮死青蛙的白开水的语调，默默点头。

然而黄仁俊越是热心罗渽民越发地不喜欢——具体来说他不太喜欢传统意义上的老好人，他们往往没主见，瞎操心，假恭顺。

而且黄仁俊总是偏执于一个幼稚的胖河马，身边都被这个白色的奇怪生物围绕；这个人也不懂得如何去拒绝女生的好意，总是支支吾吾地收下情书，然后拿着烫手山芋一样的向罗渽民投以求助的目光，自己只能从他的指尖抽出来带着熟悉鼠尾草香气的信封，优雅地甩进垃圾桶；黄仁俊不是个天赋型选手，总是在一切奇怪的地方绕弯，在罗渽民看他用枚举法做出来一道填空题，终于忍不住告诉他一个自己总结的公式，然后拿着试卷，再问他相仿的问题。

最要命的是，他总是向自己露出那个傻呵呵的笑——

“谢谢你啊渽民！”黄仁俊眼角弯弯，嘴角弯弯，眼角眉梢都染着喜气。

他也经常塞一些小玩意给罗渽民，小支的润唇膏，巧克力曲奇，或者是一热可可。

倒是完美地避开了他挑剔的东西，又把罗渽民对他的不喜欢扳回一城。罗渽民觉得黄仁俊的存在简直就是拿自己做乙女向的游戏，自己脑袋上边盯着个好感度的条，他的每个举动都会引起自己数值的波动。

至于带着黄仁俊玩游戏则是个意外。

他看黄仁俊要买下一套皮肤的时候制止了他，“我有多余的，送你。”  
这种小人情总是要做一些，在登陆上游戏账号的时候，黄仁俊圆咕隆咚地脑袋凑过来，毛茸茸的头发搔得他痒，眼睛瞪得老大，指着他的账号说“你好厉害。”

罗渽民打了个哈哈说还行，你要是想玩可以叫上我。

 

废话，他当然厉害，罗渽民对自己认识得很清楚，他毫不客气地觉得自己没什么不厉害的，他生得优越，皮囊漂亮，有聪明的脑袋瓜，课业不用发愁，而且处事圆润，不会让任何人感到不悦。

至于和黄仁俊做朋友，是计划之外的事情，不作数的。

 

2

罗渽民打完一盘游戏，竟然时隔许久地输了，他叹了口气，和黄仁俊告别去做题。

英语阅读讲了个平行时空的故事，他嗤之以鼻，世界就只有这样一个无聊的世界，现代人吃饱了之后就总喜欢去想这些子虚乌有的事情。

拿起笔，走珠笔在试卷上划过一道不太顺畅的痕迹，大概是快没有油墨了。  
罗渽民甩了甩，却依旧写不出来，只能换一支铅笔，却不想笔芯发出声闷响拦腰折断。

他骂了声脏话，只得再拿出支新笔。

……

电话铃声响起来的时候，他刚好把选项填进去最后一个空。

黄仁俊略带抱歉地请他去帮忙，说自己遇到了些麻烦，有些资料他运不到学校里去。

“没关系，我一会就到。”

罗渽民捞起件衬衫套上，外边的雨这会儿在慢慢变小，他还是拿了把黑胶的伞，向路边的出租车招招手，奔向黄仁俊说的地方。

……

“你来了！”黄仁俊在打印店的屋檐下向罗渽民招手，地上放着的两个大箱子让他触目惊心，他回屋结账，两个人哼哧哼哧地把箱子运上出租车，又运到办公室，罗渽民身上溅了些泥点，还蹭了点纸屑。

让罗渽民头疼的是黄仁俊没带伞，送他去公交站的时候只能和自己挤在一起。

 

他闻到黄仁俊身上衣物柔顺剂的味道，是常见的柠檬香，倒不让他讨厌。

然而黄仁俊支棱起来的头发总是蹭过他的脸。

罗渽民伸手把他的头发压下去，奇奇怪怪地看了他一眼。黄仁俊的脸有些红，往伞的边缘蹭了蹭。

“你躲什么。”罗渽民皱眉，伸手揽了下左顾右盼的人的肩把他圈回来。

黄仁俊便不敢再动，整个人小心地呼吸，显得局促而尴尬，开始不停地绕手指头。

罗渽民在心里皱眉，正想说什么，就看到公交车卷着水花从远处地开过来。

大巴的速度着实不算慢，罗渽民一个没反应过来，就被黄仁俊往后拽了个趔趄。

那件鹅黄色的衬衫溅上了堆泥点，黄仁俊哎呀了一声，倒也没再说话，向罗渽民挥了挥手说我走了。

罗渽民看了看自己裤腿上的泥，嘬了下后槽牙——  
明明再被溅上一点也没什么，反正都够闹心的。

 

走到家门口罗渽民才发觉自己没带钥匙。翻遍了包里都不见钥匙的影子，他不敢承认自己犯了个多么弱智的错误，从早上心气不顺的游戏和试卷经历，到满身是泥无家可归的现在，都在喧嚣着说今天着实是个很垃圾的一天。

他无奈间拨出电话，黄仁俊那边倒是很快就接通，自己说要去他家里坐一会儿的时候，黄仁俊惊讶地啊了一声，还是乖乖地汇报了地址。

 

小楼离他家有段距离，罗渽民刚刚下车时就看到黄仁俊站在了那里，也不知道他在楼下等多久了。罗渽民看黄仁俊已经换上了新的衣服，一件淡绿色衬衫，嫩芽的颜色，长在灰色泥土里一样，在阴雨天里还挺显眼。

……

“你坐。”黄仁俊倒一杯热牛奶给他，罗渽民盯了那杯让人作呕的液体一会，微笑地向黄仁俊说自己不喝牛奶。

“啊……”黄仁俊敲了敲脑袋，又倒了杯热水。

罗渽民环顾一周，家里不像是还有应该第三个人的样子，简单的公寓被收拾得整洁，只有客厅和一间卧室，厨房和卫生间都小小的挤在角落里。连拖鞋都只有一双，没猜错的话黄仁俊应当是自己住在这里。

“我可以看看你的房间吗？”  
“嗯，当然。”

得到许可之后，罗渽民踩着袜子踏进去他的房间。  
被胖河马环绕的小房间里桌子上辅导资料堆得整齐，还有一个画板立在墙边，上边没有画纸。

“你自己住？”走出来后，罗渽民坐在沙发上问，

“……算是吧。”黄仁俊期期艾艾，罗渽民笑了笑也不想去深究，八卦是除了他以外这个世界上的人应该做的事。

 

晚上黄仁俊煎了两个鸡蛋，外加炸了两根香肠，罗渽民平心而论觉得味道真的不错，黄仁俊在这些方面总有些天赋，就像是他能极其条理地整理繁冗的错题，也能把旧的包装变成一个收纳盒，或者是给罗渽民带来自己做的布丁。

他把筷子再伸向鸡蛋，却听见有砸门的声音，沉闷的声音灌入他的耳朵，饭桌对面的黄仁俊变了个脸色，小跑到门边上。

 

女人破门而入的时候罗渽民正穿着黄仁俊的拖鞋往外屋去，四目相接，女人别开视线，对黄仁俊露出一个嘲讽的笑。

“不怪你今天不让我来，原来家里有人啊……”

 

尖利的声音在狭小的屋子里被放大，女人用涂得血红的手指点了点罗渽民的脑袋，用了不少的力气，罗渽民近距离地看到了 她变形的脸，松弛的脸颊肉下垂，把嘴角眼角都带得向下。她身上劣质香水的味道让罗渽民头皮一阵发麻，从而下意识想起那个不知什么时候闻到过的柠檬香。

 

“还是个长得这么好看的，你有点本事。”女人盯着自己，目光露骨又讽刺。

“你能不能别这样。”黄仁俊把罗渽民拉在身后，瘦弱的身躯抖得像个筛子。

罗渽民察觉到黄仁俊的剧烈抖动，他觉得黄仁俊是被羞的，在外人面前展示了自家最不能见人的一面；但也可能是被气的，毕竟女人话里话外都在把黄仁俊形容作什么见不得光的人。

总之他在抖，肉眼可见的两腿在打颤，脊背却挺得像棵白杨，张牙舞爪地伸出枝叶，尽力把身后的自己荫蔽起来。

“什么叫我别这样，那你倒是从你那个野爹那拿钱给我啊，你给钱，我走人，不然就让你的小情儿掏也行。”女人的目光越过小白杨稀疏的枝叶，用下巴指了指罗渽民。

“你要多少？”罗渽民没想到的是黄仁俊迅速的妥协，透落地从茶几上拿出钱包抽出几张纸币。

女人上前一步，一把夺过钱包，把里边厚厚的一沓全都取出来，“你打发你妈呢还是打发要饭的呢？”然后把空荡荡的钱包撇在一边，伸出手指戳了戳罗渽民的肩头，咧出来个笑“你瞎？看上他？”

 

意料之外的暴怒和意料之中的杯子碎裂声交杂在一起，荒唐入场的罗渽民看到眼前的剧目以黄仁俊脑门上汩汩流出的鲜血为收场，就在三秒前黄仁俊打掉女人的手，然后女人抄起那杯还没来得起收起来的热牛奶杯砸在了前者的头上。

罗渽民坐在急救车上，第一次觉得他应该喝掉一杯牛奶。

 

3

 

医院里充满了消毒水的味道，来来往往的人步履匆匆，罗渽民坐在走廊的长椅上觉得这一天太过于奇幻，以至于整个人都神情恍惚。

 

黄仁俊大概是个灾星，如果再有重新来过的可能罗渽民大概会选择不去黄仁俊家，宁可在外边露宿也比见证社会的蛆虫好得多。

黄仁俊大概还在里边取玻璃碎片，罗渽民看了看手机，已经快要午夜十二点，他昏昏欲睡，却在十一点五十九分的时候接到了来自黄仁俊的定时短信——

“渽民呐生日快乐，要开开心心的。”  
随之而来的还有一张画的图片，画得是一个染着暖棕色头发的胖河马，正咧着嘴眯着眼睛坐在桌子前吹蜡烛。

罗渽民认出来黄仁俊画的是自己，但是他着实不喜欢胖河马，自己没那么傻，也不会吹蜡烛。  
而且这个人连短信都定错了时，离八月十三日还有一分钟呢。

罗渽民叹了口气，就当他是第一个给自己送来祝福的好了。

虽然可能不会有第二个人来祝福。

罗渽民自嘲地笑笑，沉沉睡去。

 

……

 

他不知道自己为什么会在自己家里醒来，罗渽民看着眼前母亲的脸，觉得一阵眩晕，难道是父母正好遇见了医院里昏睡的他把他送回了家里？

也不知道黄仁俊怎么样了，那个样子估计要缝针。

罗渽民趿拉上拖鞋，伸一个懒腰，就被母亲搡到餐桌前叫他快吃饭。

桌子上放着的燕麦粥正蒸腾着雾气，罗渽民把粥碗移到自己面前，喝了几口，却觉得已经饱了。

他准备放下勺子，突然觉得眼前的一切，似乎曾经完完全全地发生过一遍——

他腾地起身，把桌对面的父亲吓了一跳。

罗渽民顾不得穿上拖鞋，奔向窗边——

窗外的雨没有要停的趋势，母亲没有再管只吃了几口早饭的罗渽民，向中介再去讨要转让费。

 

墙上的日历母亲刚刚撕过，罗渽民奔跑着冲到楼下——

八月十二日，星期日。

“你疯了吗？”母亲一边穿鞋一边说。  
“今天！今天是几号！”罗渽民觉得天旋地转，母亲则一脸茫然，“十二号啊，明天你生日，想要什么吗？”

“我得去一趟公司里，饿的话冰箱里有面包，出门记得带钥匙。”

！

罗渽民心脏砰砰地跳得厉害，他奔回书房，在书房里转了几圈，颤抖着双手打开电脑，游戏像昨天一样，先更新了好一会才进去，进去的那一瞬间，罗渽民睁大了双眼。

黄仁俊的头像跳跃着，向他发过来一条，“渽民呐，一起吗？”

他顾不得回复，脑袋嗡嗡地叫着，打开手机，日期定格在八月十二日，又重新开机，812几个数字依旧明晃晃地出现在自己的面前。

他握着鼠标的手有点抖，接受了黄仁俊的组队邀请。

黄仁俊还是选了ADC，在上路攻塔的时候，被对面的坦克捉住。

他慌忙退出游戏，抓起桌子上的走珠笔——没有墨了，再拿起铅笔，笔芯从中间拦腰折断。

他昨天做过的英语阅读的现在卷面上空空如也。

平行时空的故事仿佛在嘲笑他，告诉他没有什么不可能的。

他只觉得被雷击中，脑袋里都是嗡嗡的电流声。

“喂？渽民吗？你能不能帮我来搬一点东西……”当黄仁俊的电话打来的时候，罗渽民觉得自己的耳朵已经失去了听觉，他慌乱中拒绝，瘫坐在书房里。

这是怎么了，为什么自己又在过八月十二日。

罗渽民狠狠往自己脸上扇了一巴掌，火辣辣的感觉从皮肤渗透进肌肉，压根不是在做梦。  
他瘫回沙发里，看着外面的雨。

上帝一定是在和他开玩笑。  
他绝望地揪了揪自己的头发，世界上有那么多欢乐的日子，为什么他再次过得偏偏是八月十二日。

 

 

如果再睡一觉呢？再睡一觉是不是一切都步入正轨？

他心神不宁地把书打开，却一个字也看不进去，更不要说是睡觉。

终于捱到晚上，疲惫感终于袭来，他收到了那条夭寿的短信，黄仁俊发来生日快乐，他烦躁地扔掉手机，也不去想没有他在的今天那个女人有没有再去找他讨钱，是以什么样的心情去处理的。

他闭上眼睛。

...

母亲把他叫醒。

罗渽民光着脚第一时间冲出去。

转角楼梯上标识着八月十二日。

万年历是八月十二日。

手机是八月十二日。

 

为什么会每次醒来都会是八月十二日！

罗渽民盯着燕麦粥出神，既然是每次醒来——

他突然像被雷劈中。

如果他不睡呢？

他喝过三瓶咖啡，像一个禁卫军，直挺挺地坐在书架面前完整地看完了鸠山秀夫的译作，他感觉不到疲惫，也感觉不到目涩。

 

熬到了23点59分的时候，他接到了黄仁俊的短信。

“渽民呐生日快乐，要开开心心的。”

捏着手机，使劲地晃晃脑袋，前一刻的清醒在收到短信的一刻消失殆尽。他觉得困意铺天盖地，越强打精神，越想清醒却越像有人在他的头上敲了一棒一样。

 

他又睡了过去。

……

 

醒来的时候窗外在下雨。

母亲进来的时候看到罗渽民已经起来，便叫他去吃早饭。

“妈，今天几号？”

“八月十二啊，糊涂啦？”

 

走珠笔没有墨水，早餐依然是燕麦粥，黄仁俊给他打了电话。

罗渽民蹲在地上，平静地接受了这个事实。

即使循环，他也不允许自己在慌乱中活下去。  
木质地板上的木头的纹理扭曲成一个个的漩涡，罗渽民嘬了下槽牙。

 

既然还会重来——

他突然有一个新的想法。

罗渽民站起来，拿上雨伞和钥匙，向黄仁俊在等他的打印店去。

 

 

“你来了！”瘦弱的少年前边是两个大箱子，他回身去结账，罗渽民向里张望。

 

“不是说好了按八百块结算的吗？”  
“但是你这样还耽误了别人打印，而且你朋友在外边等，不要浪费时间。”

满脸横肉的老板皱着眉头催促黄仁俊。

罗渽民站在街边，雨声没有遮蔽住打印店老板的声音，他嘬了下后槽牙，用脚尖在地上打了个旋，只觉得额头上的青筋跳得厉害。  
他两步跨进店里，揪着黄仁俊的胳膊把人搡到后边。

他觉得这样的场景有些相似，自己白杨样杵在前边，背挺得笔直。

罗渽民打量着眼前的男人，觉得这一身肉颇为稀奇。

打印机的旁边有一把椅子。

随着黄仁俊的惊叫和重物撞击的声音，罗渽民转了转手腕，把椅子放回原处。

打印店老板软绵绵地倒了下去，发出一声闷响，椅子掉了一条腿，三脚撑不住，又倒在地上。

 

“愣着干什么，跑啊。”

 

罗渽民全力奔跑着，情不自禁地笑出声。

既然无限循环，那么第二天起来，又是全新的一天。  
不用为自己做的事情负责，不用考虑后果，反正除了他之外，没人会记得。  
而且，做坏事的时候，拉上一个帮凶会比较有趣。

反正没有明天！

 

4

黄仁俊跟在他身后跑，罗渽民能听到身后渐渐粗重的呼吸声。

罗渽民停下，给自己喘息的时间，他趁机打量着被淋得像落汤鸡的黄仁俊，觉得有意思，前所未有的有趣——

他从有意识开始就按照周围人的要求假装乖巧，装有礼貌，装温柔，装得滴水不漏，如今却在这个呆子面前暴露，不过不重要，明天黄仁俊就会不记得，按部就班地邀请自己进行游戏，帮着搬东西，他面前这个罗渽民什么样，他都不会记得。

“看到前边那个文具店了吗？”罗渽民指了指。

“那里的店员，态度特别恶劣。”

黄仁俊似懂非懂地点点头。

罗渽民勾出一个灿烂的微笑，“跟着我。”

雨比他记忆中下得要大，拍在脸上时像刀片一样割过。这个陌生的灰蒙蒙的城市，每个人被钢筋水泥浇筑而成，每个人都不近人情。

红灯亮起来的时候，罗渽民觉得自己化身一头西班牙斗牛，他攥紧黄仁俊瘦弱的胳膊，在无数汽车的鸣笛声和司机的叫骂中冲进另一条街道。

他飞驰着，背后的要长出翅膀，要冲破肌肤，要飞起来，要变成一只黑羽海燕，路边的画面倍速播放，在他的视野里飞速掠过，慢慢模糊成像素画，他冲进店里边，一脚踹到货架上。

“FUCK OFF！”

他恨透了这个垃圾的世界。  
貌合神离的父母，糟糕的学习环境，趋炎附势的同学，把他的书撕毁的邻居家的孩子，恶劣的售票员，甚至是插进队伍的老太太，还有黄仁俊。

不知道怎么形容的黄仁俊。

店员尖叫着报了警，罗渽民似乎感觉不到疲惫和腿上的疼痛，他扭过头去看站在后边的黄仁俊——

“跑啊。”

全世界都被甩在了背后，风景急速倒退，他抓过来路边的一台电瓶车，粉红色小绵羊的主人忘记了上锁，罗渽民抹一把脸上的雨水，向黄仁俊挥手，“上来！”

罗渽民开得七扭八歪，感觉到黄仁俊在身后紧张地捏着他的衣服，遂恶趣味地把油门加到最大，把小绵羊开向老城的居民区。

风和雨夹杂着在耳边呼啸而过，身后的黄仁俊伸出手臂抱紧了前边的人，把湿漉漉的脑袋抵在他的背上。

黄仁俊很瘦，瘦到胳膊硌到了罗渽民的肋骨，让他喘息困难，罗渽民张了张嘴，没说出什么，最后把车停在巷口，拍拍环在腰间的手，“松开，勒死我了。”

 

他们躲进小巷子里，罗渽民抓着从报刊亭里顺出来的一瓶矿泉水，喝到一半扔给黄仁俊。

“黄仁俊。”

“我没有疯。”

“如果我说，在今天，八月十二日，做什么都不需要考虑后果，你会做什么？”

他看到靠在对面墙上的少年眸子暗了暗，抹了一把脸上的雨水，把长长的刘海撩回去，手被冷水淋过，指尖和关节通红。

“我？”

罗渽民点点头，思考黄仁俊会说什么，去狠狠骂一顿他那个疯子妈，还是再回去揍那个胖子一顿。

当两片冰冷的唇贴上来的时候，罗渽民的大脑当机了。

黄仁俊把手指插进他淋得透彻的头发里，把他压在墙上，闭着眼睛，在他的嘴唇上生涩地辗转。

他没想到。

黄仁俊退回到他的那面墙，浑身都在颤抖。

“你说的，不考虑后果。”

罗渽民从来没有和别人接过吻。即使是和万众瞩目的校花在一起时，他都拒绝和花朵一样的女孩子碰触。他觉得自己气急败坏，从未如此后悔向黄仁俊说那句话。

他嘴唇上还留着蠢货黄仁俊嚼过的草莓味泡泡糖的味道，更是让他的胃情不自禁地翻江倒海。

但是黄仁俊就站在那里，睫毛颤抖着，胸口一起一伏，眼睛盯着他，神色绝望得像刚来到这个世界一样。

“对啊，因为今天是八月十二日。”

罗渽民捏着他的下颌骨把唇附上去，撬开他的牙关，才想到自己也是个没有接过吻的笨蛋。  
牙齿碰撞在一起，舌尖划过牙齿的保持器被撕开一道小口。罗渽民觉得自己简直是疯了，只知道胡乱地亲着，和黄仁俊交换逐渐粗重的气息，再和杂乱的雨声融为一体。

巷尾的流浪狗向这边狂吠，罗渽民停下，用力扔一块儿石头过去。

“滚。”

……

载着黄仁俊驶离小巷，他把小绵羊开得再快黄仁俊都没有再把胳膊圈上来。

 

雨停了，街上的人都干燥清新，只有他们两个，淋的透了，灰溜溜地在街上，开着一辆撞得破破烂烂的小绵羊，然后把小绵羊妥帖地停在路边的停车位，走进一家水吧。

罗渽民看看手机，现在是下午三点，如果再等一个多小时回到家中，黄仁俊大概会碰见他那个倒霉的妈。

他不知道第一个八月十二日的黄仁俊现在怎么样了，因为觉得那个疯女人冒犯到自己而挨了一杯子的黄仁俊不知道现在是清醒还是糊涂。

罗渽民舔了舔嘴唇，干燥得让他有点怀念黄仁俊塞给他的那一小支润唇膏——他羞耻地怀念那个幽暗的小巷，嘴唇上温暖潮湿的触感。

他点了一杯百香果，给黄仁俊要了芝士奶盖。

“我跟你说一件事情，你可能不会信。”百香果的味道冲进他的鼻腔，罗渽民顿了顿。

“早上你母亲给你打过电话了对吗？”  
“她说要去找你要钱。”  
“你回家坐的是323路公交，你还有一件浅绿色的衬衫。”  
“你给我编辑好了定时发送的短信，只不过定错了时，会在23点59发送出来。”  
“生日礼物是一幅画是吗？准备什么时候送给我。”

他说完这些，看着黄仁俊的脸色逐渐变白，定定地看着罗渽民。

“所以，我想说的是，在我身上，发生了一件怪事。”  
“我每天醒来都是八月十二日，这一天经历的事情，我都知道。”

 

“如果我愿意，我可以在这一天做任何事情，因为没有明天。”

 

 

一阵沉默之后，罗渽民以为对面的人会建议自己去医院。

“那真是太遗憾了。”黄仁俊揭开杯子的盖子，垂下眼眸，无声地喝一口泛着泡沫的奶盖。

 

5

 

“我还以为你亲我，是因为也喜欢我。”

“原来只是想求一个没做过的刺激。”

罗渽民觉得自己被敲了一棒。

 

黄仁俊当然是他向来觉得生得最普通的那类人，或许比较清秀，比较温柔，但断然构不成自己想去吻的理由。黄仁俊真的很蠢，好骗，瞎热心，幼稚，太妥协，想得太开。

但是他没察觉到的是黄仁俊喜欢自己——用一种烂俗而小家子气的方式，表达自己的亲近，却消磨着无谓的时间，丝毫也没有透露出任何应有的爱意。

但是他偏偏在第一个下雨的八月十二日穿了件鹅黄色的半袖，溅上了些泥点，在那个小巷里又和自己交换了气息。

“你不用担心我怎么样，反正你明天又会见到一个新的我的。”黄仁俊舔了舔粘在嘴唇上的奶沫，“而且，我这么喜欢你。”

……

罗渽民前所未有地感觉到窘迫，他以为自己在消磨别人的爱意这方面也擅长，看来不然。

“你回去好好睡一觉吧，既然世界不会前进，就继续做你想做的好了。”

黄仁俊的奶茶见底，罗渽民看向他，后者笑眯眯地抿了抿嘴，“如果你见到下一个我，对我好一点啊，毕竟他还没胆量告白呢……”

“那我走了，这个时候我妈应该也到了。”

他的短袖还是有点湿，袖子黏在他的皮肤上，像层不伦不类的壳。

……

 

黄仁俊走后罗渽民盯着眼前的百香果泡泡出神，吸管没吸上来的椰果和珍珠死气沉沉地躺在杯底，他用指头戳一戳杯子。

回家的地下铁上挤满了人，呼啸的风把车厢里各种味道的交杂传播到远处，罗渽民开始怀念奶茶店里的香甜。

“反正我这么喜欢你。”

他自己都这么说了。

罗渽民换一只手握在扶手上。

他最擅长给自己做思想工作了。

但是他还是觉得后悔，后悔刚刚没有向他说什么。

 

罗渽民躺在沙发上有一下没一下地调频，把频道固定在一个的电台，节目却已经到了尾声。

“我们的NIGHT NIGHT到这里就结束了，记得要爱身边的人哦，我们明天再见！”

罗渽民抓了抓头发，哪来的明天。

手机响起滴滴声，黄仁俊的定时短信如期而至，笑得没心没肺的胖河马还在吹那根蜡烛，罗渽民关了床头的灯，睡觉。

梦里就到明天。

……

窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，母亲把他从床上叫起来，罗渽民看了看桌子上的燕麦粥，顺畅地喝掉了。

今天依然是八月十二日，雨，星期日。

罗渽民盯着散在桌子上的作业，叹了口气，抓起一本书看，至少看过的东西是不会背叛自己，如果他一直循环，看遍了世界上所有的东西，然后等到日期能继续向前推进的那一天，他或许就会成为一个文豪，成为一个少年天才，无所不知无所不晓。

但什么时候才能继续。

他没有开电脑，黄仁俊大概看他不在也不会打游戏。

想到黄仁俊，罗渽民只觉得头痛，他不能否认的是他完全没有办法忘掉昨天——或许这个说法不准确，具体来说是上一个八月十二日。

黄仁俊就坐在他对面，干燥后的头发蓬松，乖顺地趴在他的额头上。

他手的骨节分明，手背上有一块小小的胎记，对自己说话的时候总是不自觉地摆弄一下手指。

他鼻梁很挺，打游戏的时候喜欢皱鼻子，露出一副凶巴巴的表情。

他眼睛很亮，眼珠的颜色比平常人深一些。

他笑起来还挺好看的，有一颗小虎牙。

他嘴唇很软。

……

电话就是在这个时候打来的，罗渽民看了看那个不出意料的名字，揉了揉太阳穴。

 

在上一个八月十二日，黄仁俊说，你对我好一点。

铃声持续了三十秒便挂断，大概是满怀希望又小心翼翼的心思落空。

罗渽民把手机关掉，他觉得自己需要冷静。

 

他似乎从来没有真正意义上地了解过一个人，没有耐心也没有兴趣去了解一个人的鸡毛蒜皮和内心的波涛汹涌，也没有和谁面对面地喝过一杯果汁，说一说最近的事，然后分享喜怒哀乐。

尽管日子一天一天地过，以前的八月十二日过了是八月十三日，却和无数个八月十二日没有差别。

他打开电脑，首页上推介着一部动画，罗渽民惊奇地发现这个竟然是黄仁俊送给他的胖河马。

 

怎么的来着，他现在知道了黄仁俊喜欢姆明，胖河马的名字叫做姆明。

而黄仁俊现在应该正在和女人周旋——无论自己知道什么，或是做了什么，并没有办法改变接下来发生的事情，他不是这个世界的救世主。

他开始反思自己，似乎在前17年都活得太清楚明白，没有稀里糊涂地去不计较过一回，把自己脑袋上的喜恶程度的进度条拿掉，把看善良的人的滤镜也拿掉。

……

与从前无异的八月十二日，又以黄仁俊提前了一分钟的生日祝福收尾。

 

6

 

窗外在下雨。  
罗渽民今天很早就醒来。

母亲推门进来的时候，罗渽民已经穿好衣服准备好要出去。

他做了一个梦，从进入无限循环的日子以来，做的第一个梦。  
他梦到黄仁俊，帮他领回来作业，然后在小卖部排了很久的队，带回来一瓶冰可乐。  
那瓶可乐的触感太真实，瓶子的外边还挂着从冰箱里被拿出来遇到炙热空气而熔成的水珠，然后黄仁俊笑眼弯弯，把可乐递给他，指尖也冰凉。

 

……

坐323路时人还没有几个，罗渽民坐在椅子的时候还有一种虚幻的感觉，自己应当是有些紧张，不知道黄仁俊见到他时会是什么样的表情。

他记忆力很好，准确地敲响房门时，他听见里边急促的脚步声，大概是从卧室里奔出来。

“渽民？”

黄仁俊系着围裙，捏着一个滑稽的大铲子，看到他的时候眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

锅里的鸡蛋糊了，焦味传遍了整个房子，黄仁俊窘迫地关掉燃气，向他笑了笑。

罗渽民喝着燕麦粥，却感觉怎么样也不会饱。

……

昨日的那个梦里，他接过可乐，黄仁俊对他说“你要好好对我啊。”

罗渽民从梦中惊醒，不知道为何做了一个这样的梦，具体的情节想去指引他去做什么。然而他第一次庆幸今天依然是八月十二日。他呆坐在床上，突然想从黄仁俊的角度去想一想问题。

自己是在给他开脱吗？他对其他人从来没有的共情能力，好像在黄仁俊的身上找回了一点。

他觉得黄仁俊是个好人，有点特别的好人，好到能感化自己。

他蹬上袜子，准备去找黄仁俊。

梦里梦到的人，应当马上去见才是。

……

 

“我买了两张电影票，不过时间有点过早了，可以陪我去吗？”

“当然了。”

电影是无聊的，这个时间段只有这一部枯燥的文艺爱情电影。黄仁俊的手机理所当然地调成了静音，罗渽民嚼着爆米花，用余光去打量黄仁俊的侧脸，他倒是在认真看电影，罗渽民把爆米花塞到黄仁俊怀里，整个人靠在椅子上。

旁边传来类似于小小啮齿动物啃食的声音，黄仁俊小心翼翼捏起爆米花，然后尽量把咀嚼的声音降到最低。

很遗憾罗渽民最后还是睡着了，场里的人都散尽的时候，黄仁俊动了动。  
“渽民，起来了。”

罗渽民看黄仁俊揉了揉发酸的肩，自己脸有些麻，估计还压着黄仁俊衣服肩部的纹理，一低头还能嗅见那股熟悉的衣物柔顺剂的味道。

他有一点喜欢的味道。

……

“我们接下来去哪里？”

走出电影院的时候黄仁俊看了看手机，罗渽民猜他应当是看见了未接来电和老师的通知。他问后，黄仁俊把视线从手机上收回来，面色复杂。

罗渽民盯着黄仁俊闪烁的眼神，他突然想起来某个八月十二日，黄仁俊欺过来的脸，决绝的，又奋不顾身。他舔了舔嘴唇，赌黄仁俊会选择没看见，和自己去接下来的活动。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么，垃圾短信。”

罗渽民望进去他的眼睛，露出个不疑有异的笑。

 

“中午我请你，想吃什么，好不容易来这边。”

“我都可以，你喜欢什么就吃什么好了。”黄仁俊看了看他，然后把目光转向自己的鞋。

“……火锅，西餐，寿司，拌饭，我们摇骰子。”罗渽民换一种方式，拿出手机。

屏幕里虚拟的骰子骨碌碌地转，点数停在3，黄仁俊啊了一声。

“是寿司呢……”

“现在知道你想吃什么了吗？”罗渽民装起来手机，向他挑眉，“你希望转到的肯定不是3吧？”

罗渽民觉得选择确实是个让人头疼的问题，不怪黄仁俊，但是没有什么在人的心里是完全平等的，所以他习惯性地去扔骰子，不是扔到什么就去做什么，而是在结果尘埃落定的那一瞬间，发现自己潜意识里最希望的那一个。

“去吃火锅吧。”

……

雾气蒸腾，黄仁俊的脸在雾气之后被氤氲出个美好的轮廓。  
罗渽民觉得黄仁俊的吃相实在是很雅，即使是被烫到的时候都是鼓起腮帮子向外吐两口气。罗渽民咽下一个被煮飞了的鹌鹑蛋，抬起眸子去用视线描绘他的动作。

“你在小料里多加一些麻酱可能会更好……”  
“我在中国的时候，也经常会吃这样的火锅，只不过量会足一些。”  
“我之前蛮喜欢喝咖啡，但是后来脑袋会痛，就不喝了。”

黄仁俊话很多，初见一样，把自己的所有交待得事无巨细，筷子尖小幅度地挥动着，手部动作足得很。

“为什么……突然来找我呢？”当一盘码得整齐的肉减半的时候罗渽民终于等到了他惧怕的问题。

他眨眨眼睛，“我现在只有你不是吗……”

“啊……”黄仁俊舔了舔发红的嘴唇，不再作声。

 

雨还没停，在天上笼了层灰色的幕，奶茶店的轮廓模糊不清。

“我请你吧。”黄仁俊小小的一只趴在柜台上，“你已经请了我火锅了。”

“百香果泡泡。”罗渽民没推脱，倚在一边，看黄仁俊要一杯十分甜的奶茶。

“很喜欢甜食吗？”  
“可以这么讲吧……”拿着号的人愣了愣，露出一颗可爱的小虎牙，“甜不好吗？”

罗渽民摇摇头，勾出来一个无辜的笑。

他突然想如果每天都了解黄仁俊一点，他也会变成一个黄仁俊专家，或者在某一天把他喜欢的全部说出来，一定会把他吓一跳。

……

又是一个以11点59的短信结束的一天。

罗渽民在闭上眼睛之前脑海里飘过黄仁俊的影像，一个圆圆的脑袋，头发总翘起来些，趴在柜台上，把两条胳膊放上去，用手托住脸，然后有些肉肉的脸便会变成柔软的年糕条样。

他会专程转过身来递给自己果汁，然后捧着一杯甜度满分的奶茶，把笑眼眯起来。

有一点可爱的。

...

再次苏醒，又是一个八月十二日。

外边依然是下着雨，雨滴拍在玻璃上把外边的景色氤氲成一片。

母亲早些时候就走了，他听到屋子外边的关门声音，大概是今天没有把自己叫醒。  
桌子上放着燕麦粥，但是他没有去吃早饭，到现在为止，他已经过了整整一个星期的八月十二日，无目的的生活，做了什么也不会得到结果，没有盼头，没有明天。 

他也不是没有思考过是不是要触发什么条件才会结束无休止的循环，但是在所有的每日发生过的事情上，没有一件会改变。

甚至连桌上的英文试卷摆放的角度都与以前无异。罗渽民沮丧地坐在转椅上，扯过来试卷仔细端详，上边平行时空的科幻故事，他曾经完整地读过一遍。

他闲得无聊，把卷子背后的作文又重新构思一遍，然后打量了一下笔盒，拿桌上的原子笔出来，提笔准备写上去。

As for me……

墨迹越来越淡，罗渽民甩了甩笔，腹诽为什么自己的笔都在这个时候没有了墨。

但是换了无数的笔也没有办法把那半句话写上去，劣质纸质和有些刺鼻的油墨味道似乎愈加浓烈。

这是怎么了？

 

打开电脑也没有收到黄仁俊的邀请消息。

甚至过一会连求助电话也没有收到。

这又是怎么了？

难道今天不是八月十二日了？

今天是八月十二日没错。

他看了看楼梯转角的万年历，闪烁的红色数字忠诚地报时。

他慌忙穿上衣服，向街上来来往往的出租车招手，结果却不是满载就是无视了他飞驰而过。

罗渽民觉得有一股气隔在胸腔里头，他迈开腿尽力奔跑，到公交站里等待323路公交，由于下雨，站牌旁边只有他自己，大巴飞驰而过，溅起来的泥水全都向他泼洒过来。

 

他准备破口大骂，公交车却径直开了过去——

泥水溅到自己的衬衫上，很快又消失下去。

雨模糊了他的视线，一切都显得虚幻而不真实。

世界像被折叠一般崩塌。

他开始狂奔，像某一个八月十二日的中午，拽着一个清瘦的人，冲进街道里。

罗渽民庆幸自己幸好还能感受到雨水的存在，他穿过一辆又一辆的车，一个又一个的行人，奔向那栋灰色的小楼，然后气喘吁吁地敲门，听到切切实实的声音，还有匆忙赶来的脚步。

“渽民？”黄仁俊被激动的人抱住的时候眼睛瞪得圆圆的。

门还没关，罗渽民圈着温暖源不肯放手。

黄仁俊脑袋上竖起来的头发搔过他的脸，惊谔的表情挂在脸上迟迟没有消失。

“太好了，你还在。”

……

 

他一时间不能厘清在这个八月十二日到底发生了什么，然而脱离世界的感觉却太糟糕，他已经过了许许多多个一模一样的日子，本就失去了拥有明天的权利，却在今天又经历了不可言状的事。

罗渽民换过干燥的衣服，穿着黄仁俊浅绿色的衬衫，喝一口晾好的热水。

他不知道从何说起，才能让自己显得像一个正常的人。

“仁俊，如果我说我过了很多遍八月十二日……你会相信吗……”罗渽民捧着水杯，“我知道你给我送的生日礼物是一幅画……又写好了定时发送的短信……”

“你大概喜欢火锅，喜欢甜食，这些都是我在以前的八月十二日发现的……”

他越说越沮丧，发现自己已经不能像第一次说出这番话那样淡然，甚至对接下来发生的不需负责的事的期待，而现在似乎只有崩溃才会显得自己是正常人。

“别伤心。”黄仁俊甚至连沉默都没有，出乎他意料地坐了笑了笑。

“如果你每天都在过八月十二，那么所有人也是。”  
“或许每个人都在重复过着某一天，只是会被清除记忆而已。”  
“你可以记下来，然后告诉我，我在上一个八月十二日，都做了些什么蠢事。”  
“如果明天不来，干脆回到昨天算了。”他拿起一份八月十一日的报纸，“你看，那天的电视剧更新的是最后一集，他们终于在一起了。”

 

……

 

入夜，罗渽民坐在黄仁俊家的沙发上，那端黄仁俊从壁橱里拿出一幅画，画里是一只笑着吹蜡烛的胖河马，“提前祝你生日快乐。”

罗渽民近第一次近距离看到这幅画，油画棒画的姆明笑得无忧无虑，戴着一个五颜六色的生日帽，把水果蛋糕上的蜡烛的火苗吹歪。

“谢谢。”罗渽民把画纸小心翼翼地放在桌子上，看向有些紧张的黄仁俊——他穿着松松垮垮的棉质睡衣，光着脚站在地上。

客厅只开了盏昏黄的壁灯，罗渽民舔了舔嘴唇，“我给你说一下第九个八月十二日发生的事怎么样？”

“好啊。”小灯在黄仁俊的眼睛里撒一片橘色的星光。

“那天我向你告白了。”

 

“……”他看到黄仁俊抠了抠手指头，“那……那我答应了吗？”

“还不知道。”罗渽民笑了笑，“你修改一下短信的时间吧……”

“啊，好的……”黄仁俊坐在边上，拿出来手机，把时间调成八月十三日的零点。

 

罗渽民探身过去，端详一番黄仁俊，他睫毛上盛了盏灯光，修改好时间，转身便对上了罗渽民的眼睛。

 

“要……看会电影吗？”黄仁俊问。  
“好。”

少年派向人们讲述着他在海上漂着的一切的时候，罗渽民眼皮快要粘上，他倒在一个暖烘烘的怀抱里，闻到熟悉的柠檬清香。

“我可能觉得你有一点可爱……”  
“嗯？”  
“我好像有一点喜欢你。”  
“……”

 

罗渽民察觉到空气中的沉默，只有电影在默默地播着，他难得地紧张了几秒。

然而就在下一秒身上有柠檬味道的人就轻轻把吻落在自己的额头上，轻轻柔柔，用骨节分明的手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
他前所未有地期望着如果就这样到八月十三日有多好。

如果到八月十三，或许自己会和黄仁俊像学校里那些小情侣一样，悄悄牵手，共饮一瓶冰可乐，然后把他送回家里。

 

7

脖子酸得厉害，罗渽民起来的时候还有些神智不清。

他还穿着黄仁俊浅绿色的衬衫，睡在沙发上，而黄仁俊也还穿着那件傻乎乎的棉质睡衣，头发支棱着，倒在沙发背上平静地吐气。

电视机里的少年派已经不知道在放第多少遍。

罗渽民的心怦怦直跳。

屏幕亮着光，写着明晃晃的日期。

八月十三日。

他蹲在地上，只觉得要哭出声来。

所有的荒谬都像是梦一样，在这个小屋子里发生的事，还有在街上奔跑过的痕迹，都在八月十三日的大太阳里消失殆尽了。

八月十二日是在什么时候终结的？

他看了看躺在桌面上的短信，来自零点。

“渽民呐生日快乐，要开开心心的。”


End file.
